The Fate Between Us
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Takdir. Semua orang memiliki takdir yang berbeda-beda. Begitu pula dengan Aizen, takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang shinigami baru bernama Kuchiki Rukia, perempuan yang menurutnya berbeda dan ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat tertarik pada Rukia. RnR!
1. When The Fate Begin

**Apabila cinta memanggilmu, ikutilah dia,  
walau jalannya terjal berliku-liku.**

**Dan apabila sayapnya merangkummu, pasrahlah serta menyerahlah,  
walau pedang yang tersembunyi di sela sayap itu** **siap melukaimu.**

.

.

**The Fate Between Us**

**Chapter 1 : When The Fate Begin**

**.**

**A fic from BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur. Musim saat dedaunan di setiap pohon jatuh untuk mengurangi penguapan, musim yang akan membuat halaman rumah menjadi penuh dengan daun kering yang berserakan dan juga musim dimana kau akan bisa melihat kemilauan danau akibat sinar matahari yang sangat bersahabat. Banyak orang menyukai musim gugur. Namun, ada juga yang tidak. Setiap orang memiliki alasan masing-masing untuk itu.

Dihari ketiga musim gugur ini seorang pria bergagang kacamata hitam berjalan menyusuri tepi danau. Rambut cokelat mudanya yang senada dengan pupil mata pria itu berterbangan nakal tertiup angin sore. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada kilauan air danau yang dipenuhi dengan ikan koi di hadapannya.

Pria itu berhenti di salah satu sudut danau kemudian duduk berjongkok menatap wajah tampannya yang terpantul pada genangan air danau. Seulas senyum tersungging dari bibirnya saat bayangan pantulan wajahnya buyar oleh ikan koi yang berkumpul di depannya. Ikan-ikan koi itu menatap manja pada pria tersebut, seakan meminta sesuatu. Dan seperti mengerti akan tatapan para ikan koi tersebut pria berkacamata tadi mengeluarkan sebungkus roti tawar dari dalam hakama shinigaminya yang berlapis haori lengan panjang.

Ia merobek secuil dari roti tawar itu lalu melemparkannya ke danau, memberikan pada ikan-ikan koi yang tampaknya kelaparan itu. Ia kembali tersenyum saat ikan-ikan koi itu berebut potongan roti tadi hingga membuat gemericikan air terdengar di telinganya.

Menyenangkan. Hal itulah yang dirasakan pria itu. Menyenangkan melihat makhluk-makhluk lemah berebut sesuatu dengan tampang bodoh, ia selalu menikmati tontonan semacam itu dan hal itu menjadi lucu baginya yang mempunyai pikiran jenius.

Dirinya yang egois. Dirinya yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Semuanya terbungkus dengan sempurna. Sesekali ia bersyukur pada Tuhan, walau ia meyakini bahwa ia lebih cerdik dari Tuhan. Keangkuhannya sangatlah tinggi.

Pandangan mata cokelatnya menatap ke arah seberang danau ketika merasakan reiatsu asing berada di dekatnya. Reiatsu tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun ia harus selalu waspada kan? Terlebih lagi karena adanya larangan menggunakan zanpakutou di Seiretei, terpaksa ia hanya bisa menyiapkan kidou untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ia melihat seseorang di seberang danau tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jika dilihat dari hakama yang dipakai orang itu bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah shinigami. Ia tetap bersikap waspada, karena tempat ini adalah daerah pribadinya dan tidak pernah ada satu shinigami biasa yang pernah memasukinya terlebih lagi pada waktu senja seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah rasa penasarannya memuncak, pria berambut cokelat itu bershunpo menyebrangi danau untuk menghampiri shinigami yang menurutnya mencurigakan tersebut. Ia menatap punggung shinigami mungil yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dari potongan rambut pendek orang itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa 'penyusup' itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Konbanwa." Pria berkacamata itu memegang pundak shinigami mungil di depannya hingga membuat shinigami itu terkejut.

Violet. Tatapan mata polos violet shinigami itu membuatnya terpana sesaat. Ia belum pernah melihat mata violet jernih yang indah seperti itu, bahkan mata Hinamori tidak seindah ini.

"S-sumimasen, apa kau tahu dimana jalan menuju divisi 6?" tanya shinigami perempuan bermata violet itu.

"Divisi 6? Tapi di sini adalah divisi 5. Sepertinya kau shinigami baru, kau tersesat?" balas pria itu. Ia bisa melihat rona merah malu terpancar di wajah perempuan itu setelah ia menyebutkan tentang tersesat.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku shinigami baru?" perempuan itu menatap heran pria yang tingginya berpuluh-puluh centimeter lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu terlihat dari sikapmu padaku. Sepertinya kau belum mengenalku, benar kan?"

Perempuan itu mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia memicingkan matanya yang indah dan menatap pria di depannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, pria itu tidak memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya tetapi berhaori putih.

Perempuan itu nampak sedikit terkejut setelah menyadari pria itu memakai haori. Ia lalu berjalan ke belakang punggung pria itu untuk melihat tanda di punggung haori tersebut.

Mata violetnya terbelalak ketika membaca tulisan 5 pada punggung haori yang dikenakan pria berkacamata itu. "K-kau em.. maksud saya anda seorang taichou?"

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk, "Go-bantai taichou, Aizen Sousuke," katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyumannya.

Perempuan itu terdiam sejenak, meresapi perkataan pria bernama Aizen Sousuke itu hingga ia sudah mengerti keadaan. "S-sumimasen! Hountou ni sumimasen! Saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah seorang taichou!" kata perempuan itu dengan wajah yang agak panik.

"Aizen-taichou. Panggil saja aku seperti itu. Dan siapa namamu? Apa kau dari divisi 6?" tanya Aizen.

"Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia, saya shinigami baru di divisi 13. Saya ingin pergi ke divisi 6 menemui Nii-sama," jawab perempuan bernama Rukia itu.

"Nii-sama? Hmm.. Jadi kau adik angkat Byakuya itu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sering mendengar pembicaraan taichou lain tentang dirimu, tapi aku baru sekarang bertemu," kata Aizen.

Perempuan bermata violet itu memandang Aizen dengan seksama. Dari paras ramah pria itu ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Aizen adalah pria yang ramah dan Rukia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya mengakui bahwa Aizen Sousuke adalah pria yang tampan. "Mereka membicarakanku? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Byakuya yang mengadopsimu. Bagi kami ini adalah suatu kejadian langka saat seseorang seperti Byakuya bisa mengangkat seorang adik. Ah ya, mau kuantar ke divisi 6? Tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian saat senja seperti ini." Aizen balas menatap perempuan mungil itu dengan senyuman ramahnya. Entah mengapa ia tertarik pada Rukia, bahkan instingnya sempat menyuruh untuk melibatkan Rukia pada rencana besarnya.

Rukia sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Aizen. Dugaannya memang tidak salah, Aizen memang orang yang ramah dan baik hati, setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikirannya. "Em.. Tidak perlu, saya tidak mau merepotkan anda, Aizen-taichou," jawabnya.

"Jangan sungkan. Lagipula aku sekalian ingin pergi ke divisi 9, dan aku memintamu untuk tidak terlalu formal. Aku tidak terlalu suka itu," pinta Aizen.

"Baiklah kalau anda emm.. maksudku kau memaksa," jawab Rukia sedikit terbata-bata.

* * *

"Terima kasih Aizen-taichou, seandainya aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin aku masih tersesat sekarang." Akhirnya Rukia terbiasa untuk tidak bersikap formal pada Aizen. Perbincangan-perbincangan menyenangkan antara dirinya dengan Aizen perlahan-lahan membuat mereka akrab walau baru beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kuchiki aku pergi dulu, bila ada waktu kuharap kau mau berkunjung ke divisi 5, sampai jumpa." Aizen tersenyum kecil pada Rukia sebelum meninggalkan perempuan bertubuh mungil itu di depan pintu gerbang divisi 6.

Langit mulai menggelap sekarang dan jalanan blok-blok di Seiretei menjadi sepi. Hanya beberapa shinigami yang lewat dan menyapa Aizen saat ia akan kembali ke divisi 5. Dia hanya berbohong pada Rukia tentang ingin pergi ke divisi 9 karena jika ia tidak berbohong perempuan itu tidak akan mau diantar olehnya.

Entah bagaimana Rukia sangat menarik perhatiaannya. Bukan hanya karena Rukia berparas cantik tetapi karena cara pemikiran Rukia cerdas dan bisa mengimbangi pembicaraannya. Ia belum pernah menemukan perempuan seperti itu, kecuali Unohana Retsu, kapten divisi 4 tentunya.

Tidak terasa ia telah sampai di halaman divisi 5. Seperti biasa, keadaan di tempat itu selalu tenang dan damai walau terkadang sedikit gaduh ketika "Tamu tak diundang"-nya datang berkunjung.

Aizen duduk di teras kantornya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa penat menjalar di punggungnya. Mungkin hari ini ia terlalu banyak bekerja, tapi ia suka itu daripada harus dibantu oleh Hinamori ia lebih suka menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri karena menurutnya mendapat bantuan itu malah semakin memperbanyak masalah.

Ia meneguk teh hangat beraroma melati di depannya. Rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang ketika kehangatan teh itu menyebar di tenggorokannya, ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Aizen-sama..."

Aizen berbalik kearah asal suara, walau ia sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap seorang pria berambut silver dengan wajah rubahnya yang sangat terkenal di Soul Society. Ya, "Tamu tak diundang"-nya telah datang.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kesini, Gin?" tanya Aizen datar.

Pria bernama Ichimaru Gin itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu?"

Aizen berbalik kearah pandangannya semula, menghadap danau. "Tidak jika kau mengunjungiku tiga kali dalam sehari. Katakan padaku untuk apa kau menemuiku," jawab Aizen, terdengar ada sedikit nada kesal dari perkataannya.

Kapten divisi 3 itu beralih duduk di samping Aizen dan dengan sedikit berbisik ia berkata, "Kudengar tadi kau berjalan bersama Rukia-chan yang manis itu."

Aizen segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari teh melati yang ia pegang menuju Gin yang masih saja tersenyum penuh arti. "Darimana kau dengar itu?"

"Dari Kira, ia melihatmu mengantar Rukia-chan ke divisi 6 tadi. Apa kau tertarik padanya, Aizen-sama?" Gin beranjak dari teras dan mendekati sebuah pot bunga berisi Anggrek putih. Ia membelai anggrek itu dan ingin memetiknya, namun ia urungkan karena ingat bahwa "Aizen-sama"-nya sangat menyayangi bunga itu.

Aizen meneguk teh melatinya lagi, tetap bersikap tenang walau Gin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedikit memojokkannya. "Oh, ternyata 'mainan' mu itu bermulut besar. Hal itu bukan urusanmu, aku tertarik atau tidak," jawabnya dingin.

"Hoo.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini. Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur tentang hal itu. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Aizen-sama." Pria berwajah rubah itu secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Aizen. Ia sedikit memperlihatkan matanya yang berpupil merah darah, hal yang sangat jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan di hadapan orang lain.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Aizen serius.

"Tentang keberadaan Hogyoku milik Urahara Kisuke."

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Hula minna. Lama tak jumpa ya. Srooot *ngelap ingus*

Mayen : Ikh.. Jorok lu ah Bin!! Hula juga minna. Lama juga tak jumpa dengan saya!!

BinBin : Hehe,, maaf ya gw lagi agak ga enak badan jadi gini deh. Oh iya, entah kenapa gw jadi agak bosen sama IchiRuki, makanya gw bikin AizenRuki sekarang. Agak aneh? Memang!! Haha..

Mayen : Udah gitu ini multichap yang kayaknya memakan banyak chapter pula. Demen banget lu bikin multichap.

BinBin : Hehe.. Habisnya gw ga pinter bikin oneshot. Okelah kalo begitu. Jangan lupa review ya!!!

**Mohon saran, kritik dan tambahan-tambahan ide ya. Klik aja ijo-ijo di bawah ini!! Okeee!!**


	2. When We Close

**Dan jika cinta berbicara padamu  
Percayalah  
Walaupun ucapannya bisa membuyarkan impianmu**

**.**

**.**

**The Fate Between Us**

**Chapter 2 : When We Close  
**

**.**

**A fic from BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Gin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi rotan di depan meja kerjanya dengan wajah frustasi. Cuaca Seiretei hari ini memang sangat panas dan itu membuatnya frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan sumber kesejukan yang bisa menghilangkan hawa lembap yang ia rasakan.

Ia memandang langit biru Seiretei dengan mata sipitnya sambil melonggarkan hakama shinigami hitam yang ia pakai. Gin benci panas. Cuaca panas hanya akan membuat pikirannya buntu dan akan membuat rambut silver indahnya lepek karena keringat. Disaat seperti ini ia berharap memiliki kipas seperti milik Urahara Kisuke untuk bisa digunakan, tapi sayangnya benda seperti itu tidak tersedia di Seiretei, atau bahkan bisa dibilang asing.

Urahara Kisuke. Mengingat nama mantan kapten divisi 12 itu Gin segera meraih dokumen yang tergeletak di atas mejanya lalu membuka lembar demi lebar halaman kertas putih itu dengan tidak sabar. Hanya satu hal yang perlu ia cari yaitu keberadaan Urahara Kisuke yang menghilang sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. Sempat terdengar desas-desus bahwa Urahara ada di Karakura tapi itu juga masih belum pasti. Dengan menemukan dimana Urahara berada itu berarti ia juga akan menemuka Hogyoku yang selama ini dicari oleh orang yang sangat ia hormati, Aizen Sousuke.

Pandangan matanya beralih dari dokumen yang berada di tangannya ketika seseorang membuka pintu kantornya. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya ketika mendapati perempuan cantik berambut _orange_ _blonde_ melangkah masuk mendekatinya.

"Gin, sampai kapan kau mau bekerja terus? Membosankan.." Perempuan itu, Matsumoto Rangiku, menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Gin lalu duduk sambil mengambil dokumen yang berada di tangan Gin. Namun, belum sempat perempuan bermata biru muda itu melihat isi dokumennya Gin telah merebut kembali dokumen itu.

Rangiku menatap Gin dengan kesal. "Hei, aku kan cuma mau lihat sebentar!" serunya sedikit jengkel dengan perlakuan Gin.

"Maaf Rangiku, tapi ini adalah dokumen rahasia," kata Gin. Ia segera meletakkan dokumen itu ke dalam sebuah lemari lalu menguncinya. "Dokumen itu sangat berbahaya jika dilihat oleh perempuan cantik sepertimu." Gin mengecup dahi Rangiku hingga membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih mulusnya.

"Seberbahaya apa?" tanya Rangiku disela-sela tangannya yang mulai menggantung manja di leher Gin. "Sangat berbahaya," bisik pria berambut silver itu pelan ke telinga Rangiku.

* * *

Rukia sedang menuangkan adonan _cake_ beraroma _green tea_ ke dalam sebuah loyang ketika Byakuya memasuki dapur rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu. Byakuya tertarik untuk memasuki dapur ketika ia mencium ada aroma asing dan ternyata aroma itu berasal dari _cake_ yang dipanggang Rukia, adik angkatnya.

Alis pria beparas tampan itu mengerut melihat _cake_ berwarna cokelat keemasan yang berada di atas meja kayu polos tanpa taplak dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul. "Apa itu, Rukia?" tanyanya datar seperti biasa.

"Ini _cake green tea_ Nii-sama. Renji membawa bahannya sebagai oleh-oleh dari Karakura," jawab Rukia sambil memasukkan loyang yang telah ia tuangi adonan tadi ke dalam oven tradisional bertungku api secara hati-hati.

Byakuya terus memperhatikan _cake_ itu secara teliti, baginya benda lembut bagai sponge itu masih terlihat asing, ya karena ia belum pernah mencobanya. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah penasaran Byakuya yang terlihat sangat lucu. Ia lalu memotong _cake_ itu menjadi sebagian kecil berbentuk prisma dan meletakkannya dalam sebuah piring kecil. "Nii-sama mau coba?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28 itu tidak menjawab tapi langsung mengambil piring itu dan memakan sepotong _cake_nya sampai habis. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Rukia setelah Byakuya selesai memakang sepotong _cake_ yang ia buat.

"Tidak buruk," jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan kembali keluar dapur, "bawakan satu potong lagi ke ruanganku nanti," sambungnya lagi ketika berada di ambang pintu.

"Iya!" jawab Rukia senang ketika kakaknya yang dingin itu ternyata menyukai _cake_ buatannya.

Setelah Byakuya pergi ia kembali sibuk dengan _cake_-_cake_ buatannya. Ada dua loyang _cake_ yang ia buat dan satu sudah pasti untuk Byakuya dan beberapa potong untuk Renji. Ia mulai berpikir akan memberikan kepada siapa lagi sisanya, tidak mungkin kan ia menghabiskan satu loyang _cake_ sendirian. Satu orang yang belakangan ini sedang dekat dengannya selain Renji dan Byakuya.

"Oh iya, kuberikan pada dia saja!" serunya riang sambil memotong _cake green tea_ itu.

* * *

Aizen menutup dokumen laporan divisinya perlahan ketika gemercik air terdengar dari danau di halaman kantornya. Pria bermata cokelat itu melepaskan kacamatanya lalu beranjak dari meja kerja yang terletak tepat di hadapan pintu masuk ruang kerja. Ia melangkah menuju pintu geser yang menghubungkan antara ruang kerjanya dengan halaman kantornya lalu duduk di teras berlantai kayu itu.

Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum ketika seekor ikan koi meloncat ke permukaan danau sehingga membuat suara gemericik air terdengar lagi. Ia sangat menikmati suasana siang yang tenang seperti ini. Tenang dan damai, tanpa ada shinigami-shinigami bodoh yang berada didekatnya. Ya, dia menganggap semua shinigami bodoh, semua orang di Soul Society mematuhi apapun yang dikatakan kakek tua Yamamoto Genryuusai itu, tentunya dia juga. Tapi ia hanya mematuhi seadanya saja, sisanya ia mengikuti pemikirannya sendiri.

Tok.. Tok..

Kapten divisi 5 itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau menuju ke pintu masuk ruang kerjanya.

"Taichou, Kuchiki-san datang menemui anda," kata Hinamori Momo, wakil kaptennya.

"Masuk!" perintah Aizen singkat.

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan Aizen bisa melihat Rukia dengan pakaian shinigami lengkapnya yang baginya tetap terlihat manis. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia dan perempuan itu sering datang untuk mengunjunginya dan berbagi cerita.

Rukia masuk dengan membawa piring yang berisi beberapa potong _cake_ aroma _green tea_ yang ia buat tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan sebagiannya pada Aizen, salah satu orang yang sudah ia anggap juga sebagai kakak.

Mata _violet_nya sedikit tertegun ketika melihat Aizen yang duduk di teras kantornya itu. Rambut cokelat pria itu bersinar terkena sinar matahari dan wajah pria itu juga terlihat semakin tampan. Hal itu membuatnya agak sedikit malu untuk mendekat, walaupun mungkin terlambat baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Aizen membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng segera lalu ikut duduk di teras bersama Aizen. "Kau bisa memanggilku Rukia, aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil Kuchiki."

"Oh, baiklah Rukia. Dan.. apa yang kau bawa itu?" Aizen menatap potongan-potongan sponge _cake_ hijau itu. Terlihat lezat bagi dirinya yang tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan.

"Ini _cake_ aroma _green tea_. Tadi aku membuat terlalu banyak jadi aku memberikan sebagian untukmu," jawab Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi Nii-sama bilang tidak buruk," sambung perempuan itu ceria.

Aizen menatap _cake_ itu sejenak lalu mengambil sepotong dan memakannya. "Enak," komentarnya setelah menelan satu gigitan. Ia melihat senyuman riang di wajah Rukia ketika mendengar komentarnya, benar-benar manis.

"Tapi darimana kau mendapatkan bahannya? Kupikir _cake_ seperti ini hal yang asing di Soul Society."

"Renji membawanya dari Karakura, katanya dia membelinya di supermarket dekat rumah temannya." Aizen mengagguk mengerti. "Oh iya, aku akan membuat teh. Tunggu sebentar ya!" kata Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan Aizen yang masih menikmati _cake_ buatannya.

Rambut cokelat indahnya terbang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan. Ia ingat Gin pernah mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Urahara berada di bumi, tepatnya di Karakura. Bibirnya tersenyum perlahan, senyuman yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang lain, senyuman licik yang muncul ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Karakura ya.."

* * *

Divisi 1. Batalion pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Yamamoto Genryuusai dan sekaligus menjadi divisi pimpinan menjadi lebih tenang pada malam hari. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menggema menghiasi malam dan hembusan angin sejuk yang menggelitik kulit.

Yamamoto Genryuusai atau yang biasa dipanggil _Sou-taichou _menyandarkan tubuh rentanya pada kursi kayu rotan yang ia duduki. Ia sedikit menguap ngantuk karena memang sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah surat yang tadi siang wakil kaptennya temukan di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Surat yang cukup mengejutkan kalau dilihat dari siapa orang yang mengirimnya, Urahara Kisuke.

Yamamoto menghela napas lalu menatap langit gelap Soul Society yang malam ini hanya dihiasi sedikit bintang.

"Urahara Kisuke, apa lagi yang kau rencanakan sekarang?" gumamnya pelan lalu beranjak dari kursi rotannya.

* * *

"Tugas ke Karakura?!" seru Rukia kaget ketika Ukitake Juushiro, kapten divisi 13, memberitahukan tentang perintah untuk Rukia bertugas ke Karakura.

Ukitake mengangguk. "Tadi pagi Sou-taichou memberikan perintah padaku agar menugaskan mu ke Karakura," jelas pria tampan berambut putih panjang itu.

Rukia dan Ukitake, mereka berdua sekarang tengah duduk berdampingan di teras divisi 13. Pemandangan dari teras yang dihiasi dengan beberapa bunga mawar dan tulip itu jelas berbeda dengan pemandangan di teras milik divisi 5 dan divisi 6 yang sering dilihat Rukia. Divisi 5 atau tempat Aizen, pemandangan yang disajikan adalah sebuah danau dengan ikan koi yang hidup di dalamnya dan Divisi 6, tempat Byakuya, yang biasa dilihat Rukia adalah jejeran pohon sakura indah yang menyegarkan mata. Ya, setiap divisi memiliki pemandangan dari teras ruang kerja yang berbeda.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau keberatan, Rukia?" tanya Ukitake memperjelas, karena ia tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Rukia untuk bertugas di dunia lain, dunia manusia.

"Tentu saja tidak taichou!" jawab Rukia riang dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "Tapi.. apa Nii-sama sudah mengijinkan?" sambung Rukia lagi.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku yang akan bicara padanya. Aku juga akan bilang supaya dia tidak terlalu over-protektif padamu." Ukitake tersenyum nakal dan disambut dengan sebuah tawa kecil dari Rukia. Ukitake memang sangat menyayangi Rukia, bahkan ia sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anaknya sendiri. "Kalau begitu kau akan berangkat besok pagi."

"_Hai!_ Terima kasih Taichou! Saya permisi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?

Rukia tersenyum kecil pada Ukitake saat berada di ambang pintu. "Saya mau menemui Renji dan Aizen-taichou," katanya riang lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ukitake hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Rukia, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana Aizen-sama? Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" Gin menatap geli ke arah Aizen yang sedang sibuk tenggelam di antara tumpukan berkas-berkas divisi 5. Pria itu sudah sejak tadi menyerang Aizen dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Rukia, namun tetap saja Aizen tidak merespon sama sekali.

Gin mendekat ke meja kerja Aizen lalu duduk di salah satu sudut mejanya. Kapten divisi 3 itu menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar orang yang sibuk ya," godanya pada Aizen.

Merasa kesal karena konsentrasinya terganggu Aizen lalu menatap Gin dengan tajam. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Gin," katanya tegas.

Gin tertawa kecil. "Aku kan cuma ingin bertanya sedikit. Ah ya, kudengar Rukia-chan ditugaskan kakek tua itu pergi ke Karakura, tapi itu juga katanya." Aizen megalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Gin. Jika yang dikatakan Gin benar, berarti ia bisa menggunakan Rukia untuk mencari Urahara, itu juga kalau Urahara benar-benar berada di Karakura.

"Urahara ada di Karakura. Kudengar dari salah satu petugas divisi 1 kemarin ada surat yang datang untuk Sou-taichou, dan pengirimnya adalah.."

"Urahara Kisuke," sambung Aizen menyelesaikan kalimat Gin.

Tok.. Tok..

Aizen dan Gin saling melirik ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Aizen. Gin segera turun dari meja kerja Aizen dan berjalan membuka pintu.

Rukia muncul di balik pintu dengan ekspresi agak kaget karena melihat Gin yang membuka pintunya dan beberapa saat kemudian perempuan mungil itu langsung menunduk sopan. "Selamat siang, Ichimaru-taichou!" sapanya formal.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Kau pasti ingin bertemu Aizen kan?" tanya pria berambut silver itu. Senyumannya makin mengembang ketika melihat semburat merah muncul dari pipi Rukia.

"Gin, suruh Rukia masuk," perintah Aizen pada mantan wakil kaptennya itu.

Rukia masuk dengan diiringi Gin. Perempuan itu terhenyak kagum saat melihat Aizen sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas divisinya, ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia telah datang di waktu yang salah. Dan satu lagi yang membuat wajahnya memerah, ekspresi Aizen yang sedang sibuk menambah ketampanan pria itu.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" suara ramah Aizen sukses membuat jantung Rukia berdebar dengan cepat. Dengan sedikit tergagap Rukia akhirnya menjawab, "Besok aku akan bertugas ke Karakura, jadi.. mungkin selama itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

Aizen tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Rukia yang memerah setelah mengatakan itu. _Sangat manis,_ komentarnya dalam hati. Aizen lalu melirik Gin yang setia dengan senyum rubahnya. Ia menatap puas pada Gin, rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Selama di Karakura menurut Renji aku akan tinggal di rumah salah seorang kepercayaan Sou-taichou, kalau tidak salah namanya Urahara," jelas Rukia.

Secara tidak disadari Rukia, Aizen dan Gin semakin tersenyum samar.

'Bingo!' gumam Aizen dan Gin.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Balasan Review yang nggak Login :**

**Erick Ryuuzaki : **Hoo.. Datar yaa?

**Sunako-chin **: Hoho.. Aizen kan aslinya udah licik. Kalo dibikin abek ntar jadinya agak aneh. wkwk

**Agha Pratama Schiffer **: Hum... Haha, agak ga kebayang ya? Ya, karena itulah gw bikin AiRuki ini. Ada Ichigo ga ya? Tergantung mood gw deh.

**Neni Louph Hitsu **: Haha.. Iyah, makasih.

**Yuu a.k.a Tsh **: Wkwkwk.. Dijamin bakal makin aneh deh.

**Ninomiya Icha **: Hoho. Okeh mbah!

**Namie males login **: Hahaha.. sip dah!!

**Hiru Shii-chan **: Haha.. Ya dibiasain deh liat nie pair antik.

**Thanks for review! Pencet ijo-ijo *eh sekarang udah biru yah* dibawah ini lagi yah! Onegaishimasu!!**


	3. Lie

**Cinta tak memiliki ataupun dimiliki,  
karena cinta telah cukup untuk cinta itu sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**The Fate Between Us**

**Chapter 3 : Lie**

**.**

**A Fic from Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Karakura. Sebuah kota kecil dengan kepadatan penduduk yang bisa dibilang cukup padat jika dilihat dari jumlah rumah yang menghiasi tiap-tiap komplek. Disamping itu, Karakura juga merupakan kota tempat di mana hollow paling banyak dilaporkan muncul. Dan karena hal terakhir itulah Rukia berada di kota ini, sesuai dengan perintah Yamamoto Sou-taichou

Helaian rambut shinigami divisi 13 itu berterbangan nakal mengikuti tarian angin sepoi yang bertiup melewati atap sebuah rumah kecil di mana ia tinggal. Rukia sudah berada di Karakura selama sebulan dan selama itu ia tinggal di rumah salah seorang shinigami setengah manusia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo. Rukia selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat nama pria nyentrik itu. Nama yang cukup aneh untuk diberikan pada seorang anak laki-laki dan nama yang terlalu manis tentunya.

"Hei _midget_, lagi mengkhayal apa?"

Suara serak itu membuat Rukia berpaling. Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya dengan dua buah cangkir yang terlihat mengepul di masing-masing tangannya. Pria berambut _orange_ itu memang selalu baik padanya, bahkan terlalu baik, walaupun terkadang juga menyebalkan. Ia mengenalnya dari Renji setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Urahara tidak bisa menampungnya karena kamar di rumah mantan kapten divisi 12 itu tidak mencukupi.

"Aku tidak sedang mengkhayal, jeruk!" bantahnya. Pipi mulusnya menggembung lucu hingga membuat Ichigo tertawa lalu ikut menemani shinigami mungil itu dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau susu cokelat?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan cangkir di sebelah kanan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika kau telah membuatkannya, kan?" Rukia menerima cangkir itu lalu menghirupnya pelan-pelan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian.

Pria bermata cokelat musim gugur itu tersenyum membalas ucapan Rukia. Lalu setelah meniup susu cokelatnya ia juga menghirupnya dengan pelan. "Belakangan ini sepertinya intensitas kemunculan hollow meningkat ya, aku jadi khawatir."

Rukia menghela napas mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ia memang tidak menyangkal jika intensitas kemunculan hollow seminggu ini meningkat. Ia sudah mencoba menanyakan hal ini pada Renji, namun wakil kapten divisi 6 itu juga tidak tahu penyebabnya. "Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Urahara," usul Rukia membuat Ichigo menatap gadis bermata _violet_ itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" seru Ichigo saat Rukia mulai menuruni atap rumahnya, menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Kau di rumah saja. Aku bisa sendirian kok," balas Rukia lalu menghilang dengan _shunpo_-nya tanpa sempat Ichigo membalas perkataannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng sambil meratapi cangkir susu cokelat milik Rukia yang terletak bisu di sampingnya yang kini sendiri. Susu cokelat itu baru habis setengahnya. Ichigo tersenyum kecil lalu menatap birunya lazuardi yang terbentang luas di atasnya.

"Bodoh, aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku sendiri," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Tempat tinggal Urahara juga merangkap sebagai sebuah toko manisan, namun Rukia hampir tidak pernah melihat ada pembeli yang mendatanginya. Bangunan mungil itu terletak di ujung jalan, sedikit tertutupi oleh bangunan raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di samping kanan-kirinya.

Rukia mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu rotan itu dengan cukup keras. Tidak aja jawaban. Rukia mengetuknya kembali, kali ini lebih keras lagi.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya lalu menengok ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang. Setelah menelan ludah, shinigami mungil itu memberanikan diri memasuki rumah Urahara.

Rumah itu kosong. Tidak ada tanda satu orang pun berada di sana. Rukia masih tetap mengelilingi rumah itu, membuka setiap pintu ruangannya tetapi tetap saja nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Urahara-san.." panggilnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari kekosongan rumah itu.

"Aneh sekali, kemana mereka semua?" gumam Rukia.

Rukia mulai melangkah ingin meninggalkan rumah Urahara itu, namun sayangnya seseorang memukulnya dari belakang hingga gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Kisuke, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

Seorang perempuan berkulit hitam dan rambut terkuncir kuda mengelus lembut helaian rambut Rukia yang sedang terbaring di sebuah futon. Perempuan bermata kucing itu sekilas menatap Rukia dengan perasaan bersalah lalu kembali menatap seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menatap sinar bulan dari balik jendela.

"Apa kau pikir kita punya jalan lain, Yoruichi-san?" tanya pria itu.

Perempuan bernama Yoruichi itu terdiam, menggigit bibirnya karena kesal dengan kondisi yang terjadi sekarang. "Tapi kenapa harus Rukia? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Byakuya dan Ichigo nanti," ucap Yoruichi frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dari semua tubuh yang ada hanya tubuhnya yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk menyembunyikan benda itu. Sial! Seharusnya aku menghancurkannya sebelum benda itu berkembang seperti sekarang!" Pria bernama Urahara Kisuke itu menggenggam erat tongkat kayu miliknya. Ia merasa _powerless_ sekarang dan ia kesal dengan kenyataan itu.

"Tuan, saya sudah membawa _hogyoku_-nya." Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan kekar dengan rambut dikepang ala kadarnya masuk ke ruangan tempat Urahara, Yoruichi dan Rukia berada.

Urahara menatap Yoruichi sesaat lalu beralih mendekati Rukia yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Pria berambut emas itu menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia lalu berkata, "maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san."

"Tessai, masukkan _hogyoku_ itu ke dalam tubuh Kuchiki sekarang!"

* * *

Pagi hari di divisi 6 berjalan tenang seperti biasa. Tapi itu bagi divisi 6, tidak bagi sang kapten. Kuchiki Byakuya, pria tampan dan kharismatik itu sejak tadi malam mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak mengenai adik angkatnya, Rukia. Bahkan pagi ini Byakuya belum menyelesaikan satu tugas pun yang diberikan oleh Sou-taichou padanya.

Byakuya sudah mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menulis kaligrafi kesukaannya, namun percuma perasaan tidak enak di hatinya tidak juga menghilang. Ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti ini karena itu sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan hal apa lagi.

Dan karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke divisi 1 sekarang. Ia memiliki firasat kalau penugasan Rukia ke Karakura bukan karena untuk membasmi hollow di kota itu semata, _pasti ada hal lain_, begitu pikirnya.

"Kuchiki-taichou, sangat jarang sekali kulihat kau sudah keluar kantor pagi hari seperti ini." Suara itu menghentikan langkah Byakuya sejenak untuk menatap pria berambut cokelat itu, Aizen Sousuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Byakuya dingin seperti biasa. Ia memang kurang menyukai Aizen, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman jika berada di dekat kapten divisi 5 itu dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia bisa dekat dengan orang sepertinya

"Hm.. Bagaimana kabar Rukia di Karakura?" tanya Aizen.

Byakuya hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap Aizen lalu berlalu meninggalkan pria berkacamata itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, tanpa menyadari Aizen yang mengembangkan senyumnya di balik Byakuya.

"Sombong sekali," ucap Aizen lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke kantornya.

Byakuya bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Aizen tapi ia samasekali tidak terganggu dengan hal tersebut. Byakuya sudah terbiasa mendengar gumaman orang yang mengatainya sombong atau angkuh atau apapun. Ia sudah kebal karena seorang kepala keluarga Kuchiki tidak boleh terganggu dengan masalah kecil seperti itu.

Byakuya sampai di pintu gerbang divisi 1 saat beberapa shinigami reguler sedang berlatih kidou di halamannya yang luas. Divisi ini mempunyai bangunan yang lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan bangunan divisi lain, tentu saja karena divisi 1 adalah divisi utama dari Gotei 13.

Ruangan Sou-taichou berada di pusat divisi 1 dan hal itu membuat perjalanan Byakuya masih sedikit lebih jauh. Ia jarang mengunjungi divisi 1 secara individu seperti ini karena sering kali jika pergi ke divisi 1 hanya untuk rapat divisi bersama kapten lain.

Pria berkenseikan itu sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Sou-taichou ketika melihat kakek tua bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai itu sedang berbicara serius dengan Unohana dan Ukitake. Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka jadinya Byakuya bisa sedikit mendengarkan pembicaraan antara tiga kapten veteran itu. Awalnya ia ingin beranjak pulang karena tidak sopan bagi seorang bangsawan untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain tetapi inti pembicaraan tersebut membuatnya terkejut dan bertahan untuk mendengarkannya di sana.

"Urahara memasukkan _hogyoku_ ke dalam tubuh Kuchiki? Kenapa bisa?" suara Ukitake terdengar meninggi dari biasanya. Pria tampan berambut putih itu hampir tidak pernah terlihat marah tapi sekarang wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit emosi.

"Yamamoto Sou-taichou, apa yang sedang anda dan Urahara rencanakan? Bukankah memasukkan _hogyoku_ ke dalam tubuh seorang shinigami itu dapat menurunkan tingkat reiatsunya, itu berbahaya bagi hidup Kuchiki Rukia!" Unohana tidak kalah tingginya menentang keputusan Yamamoto.

BRAAK!

Ketiga kapten veteran itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka secara kasar itu. Mata mereka membulat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang memerah marah.

"K-kuchiki-taichou.." ucap Ukitake dan Unohana hampir bersamaan.

Gurat kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata abu-abu milik Byakuya. Ia mendengar seluruh pembicaraan itu dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa bisa terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Sou-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, tolong jelaskan padaku apa _hogyoku_ itu dan kenapa kalian memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh Rukia?"

* * *

"Membosankaaaaan!"

Rangiku mengangkat gelas sakenya tinggi-tinggi hingga membuat beberapa tetesannya jatuh ke wajahnya yang sedang mabuk.

Gin hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Rangiku saat mabuk. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perempuan yang ia cintai itu mulai menyukai sake tapi ia rasa ekspresi wajah Rangiku terlihat manis ketika mabuk.

"Hei Gin, ayo kau juga harus minum!" Rangiku menyodorkan sebotol sake pada Gin namun pria itu menolaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa minum, maaf ya." Wajah rubahnya semakin melebar karena tersenyum, bagi orang lain senyuman ini menyeramkan tapi tidak bagi Rangiku, ia sudah terbiasa melihat senyuman itu sejak kecil, sejak ia 'dipungut' oleh Gin.

"Ahh tidak asyik! Seharusnya tadi aku mengajak Kira saja," keluh Rangiku sambil meletakkan gelas sakenya. Perempuan bertubuh sexy itu mendekati Gin yang duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang kerja pria berambut _silver_ itu.

"Sayang sekali Kira sedang sibuk sekarang, jadinya hanya aku yang bisa menemanimu." Gin menyambut tangan mulus Rangiku ketika perempuan itu duduk di pangkuannya dengan mesra.

"Gin, entah kenapa belakangan ini aku selalu takut jika suatu saat nanti kau akan pergi," ucap wakil kapten divisi 10 pimpinan Hitsugaya Toushiro itu.

Roman wajah Gin sedikit berubah walaupun Rangiku tidak menyadarinya. Pergi, ya mungkin suatu saat nanti jika mereka berhasil menemukan _hogyoku_ ia akan mengikuti Aizen tapi ia masih tidak tahu pasti kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak akan pergi jauh, kan?" Rangiku menatap lurus ke wajah Gin yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah cantiknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi jauh kok." Bohong. Untuk kesekian kalinya Gin berbohong pada Rangiku, ia merasa bersalah tapi semua ini juga ia lakukan untuk Rangiku. Ya, semuanya untuk Rangiku, untuk senyum perempuan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Syukurlah." Rangiku menggantungkan tangannya pada leher Gin hingga posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan dengan Rangiku tetap duduk dipangkuan Gin. "Kau tahu, aku sudah takut ketika belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi kalau kau meninggalkanku." Rangiku menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Gin hingga hidung mereka secara otomatis juga bersentuhan.

"Aku takut jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, makanya aku.." perkataan Rangiku terhenti ketika Gin mengecup bibir merahnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan lanjutkan, lupakan saja mimpi itu," ucap Gin pelan setelah melepas ciuman singkat namun penuh arti itu.

Rangiku mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Iya, aku akan melupakannya," ucapnya kemudian.

"Bagus." Gin tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut _orange_ Rangiku.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara pintu yang diketuk itu membuat Rangiku segera turun dari pangkuan Gin dan dengan segera Gin melangkah ke arah pintu tersebut. Aizen berdiri di sana, sedikit melirik Rangiku di dalam lalu memberi isyarat pada Gin untuk mengikutinya. Gin mengerti, pasti ada sesuatu hal lagi yang ditemukan oleh Aizen.

"Rangiku, aku pergi sebentar ya."

"Eh, mau kemana?"

"Cuma sebentar kok, aku janji." Jawaban itu sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku tapi mau bagaiamana lagi, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya dan ia juga tidak ingin berbohong lagi.

* * *

Aizen dan Gin berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan kosong di ujung bangunan divisi 3. Ruangan itu sengaja dikosongkan karena sering menjadi tempat Gin untuk berlatih ataupun tempat untuknya dan Aizen berbicara.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Aizen saat Gin membuka kunci pintu ruangan kosong itu.

"Hm.. Tidak kok, jadi ada apa Aizen-sama?" balas Gin, mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lumayan gelap itu. Gin mengambil sebuah lilin lalu menyalakannya dengan kidou kecil yang dikuasainya karena ia tidak pandai dengan jurus kidou.

Aizen memandang sekeliling ruangan yang dihiasi beberapa lukisan hewan buas lalu menyentuh salah satu lukisan yang terpajang pada dinding ruangan di bagian selatan, sebuah lukisan macan yang memakan seekor burung gagak. "Sepertinya, sedikit lagi kita akan menemukan _hogyoku_ itu."

Gin tidak berkomentar ia hanya terus mendengarkan ucapan Aizen. "Kita hanya harus mencari di mana Urahara menyembunyikannya."

"Sebentar lagi, pertunjukan besar ini akan dimulai," kata Aizen lagi.

Gin hanya terdiam, wajah rubahnya yang selalu tersenyum berubah murung dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang sendu.

"Rangiku, kau tahu ini adalah hal yang paling aku takutkan," gumamnya dalam hati.

**~To be Continued~**


End file.
